Up's and Down's
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves his son Scorpius but the boy is difficult to handle. Scorpius, Scorpius is just trying to get through with life, as hard as it is for someone like him.


**Part 1**

**Age 8**

"Scorpius get down from there."

"No dad!"

Draco breathed out slowly, counting to ten, then reached for his wand in his back pocket, sending his son to the ground gently.

"No dad!" Scorpius kicked out at his father who dragged him away from the tree, his father's grip held tight and Scorpius screamed. "You're not taking my tree."

Draco nodded to the men whom he had contacted to take the tree down and with his struggling son who was screaming his head off, hauled him off into the house. Scorpius had gone up the tree too many times and never came down when asked and the older he got the further he climbed that him and Astoria had enough. The tree was going to come down.

"I hate you, I hate you." Scorpius screamed as his father finally hauled him inside. He struck out at his father who caught his arm before it made contact. He grabbed the other arm and forced his son down onto the sofa.

"Stop it, now!" Draco told his son firmly.

Scorpius shook his head violently. "You can't take my tree!"

"You didn't listen to me or your mother when we told you to stop climbing the tree so now it's going. If you refuse to listen to us Scorpius then you will be punished, do you understand me? If you had listened to us then we wouldn't have had too."

"I hate you."

"You can hate me all you want but it is not going to chance a thing."

"Get off me." Scorpius yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Why, so you can hit me again?"

He held his son there until he was all cried out and the fight gone out of him, before letting him go making sure that all the doors were locked. His son disappeared upstairs and Draco sat down on the sofa, taking a breather. Oh how he wished he was at work right now, he used to be a potion's master while Astoria, stayed home with his son as her job as a researcher allowed her to work from home.

That was until Scorpius turned six, two years ago. Their son had always been difficult, more difficult then the average child. One moment he'd be a affectionate cute little comedian and then the next he'll be the devil's spawn- screaming, hitting you, destroying things, hating you. They had took him to be evaluated as his behaviour grew worse, the healers had explained that their son suffered from two disorders, the first being bipolar which caused his moods swing and then the second being intermittent explosive disorder which caused his behaviour. As they were wizards, the muggle's method's for dealing with disorders were ineffective. Instead he was given potions which helped his disorder but didn't do much for it.

The older he got the more Astoria couldn't control and handle him anymore that Draco had to quit his job to take full time care of his son. It was a tough time and sometimes, although he would never admit it, he felt like giving up. But he never would, he loved his son too much. His parents helped out when they could, his mom would come over and make sure that he and Astoria rested, cooking them dinner and sending them off on a date while she dealt with the house. Meanwhile his dad would entertain Scorpius, who was the best at reining Scorpius in.

Next year when Scorpius is going to go to Hogwarts they all going to move to Scotland. Draco had talked to Headmistress McGonagall about his son fitting in there with his condition and they had came to an agreement - Draco would take on the position of potions teacher to get back into work and to keep an eye on his son and Scorpius would stay with his father and mother instead of in the dormitory of whichever House he ends up in. Scorpius had not been happy when hearing this but when told it was this or home-schooling, he had accepted it. Draco couldn't wait until then, he was itching to get back to work, even with the slight job change.

Draco stood and made a start on dinner, receiving message from Astoria that she was sorry but she was not going to be able to get back until later this evening. Once dinner was cooked, Draco did something that Astoria and his parents would have disproved off if they were here, he took their dinners upstairs. Scorpius was difficult at getting him to come down for dinner, resulting in you finally dragging him down, utterly exhausted. Well today he was done, he had enough of the fighting, he just wanted peace.

Scorpius scowled as his father entered the room but on seeing the food, he brightened up. "What happened to not being allowed to eat in my bedroom?"

Draco set the food down and sat beside Scorpius. He lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about son? I would never do such a thing." Scorpius grinned wickedly at his father and Draco winked back. "This stay our little secret, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Scorpius allowed his father to stay in his room after, the two of them watching a movie and then grabbing snacks and watching another after that. By the time Astoria came home, the house was quiet, she wandered up the stairs confused as she didn't see either sight of her boys, then she heard the TV blaring. The TV that Astoria had brought, being a researcher she often ventured out into the muggle world and loved the TV the first moment she saw it, Draco had remained sceptical but once he started to use it, he loved it more then anyone.

She pushed open Scorpius's room seeing the father and son, fast asleep, on the bed. She smiled at the sight of them and threw a blanket over the both of them before retiring into her and Draco's room, the day catching up with her and pulling her into a blissful sleep.

000

Scorpius was angry.

Nobody had done anything to him, there was nothing that had angered him but he was angry. He this happened, last week his anger was justified- his dad took his climbing tree down! He forgave his dad in the end, after all his dad had given his job up for him, to look after him, so if he's dad had to lose out on his job then he couldn't be mad at him for taking down his tree. His mother didn't have to give up her career to stay home with him, she just couldn't physically go out and research and being as it is mostly a desk job then she could work her job around him.

He was becoming too difficult to handle for his mother, which they assured him wasn't his fault, but that his dad was going to be home with now. He didn't mind, he preferred his dad over his mom anyway. He loved them both yes but his dad had more fun in him and was more easily to let things slide then mom was.

"Scorpius." His mom called. "We have to go now."

Scorpius said nothing, that his mom came up to his bedroom. "Scorpius, we have to go now."

"I am not coming."

"Yes you are. Your dad is sorting out a few things and we need the shopping done, and you are not staying here alone."

"Why not?" Scorpius shouted. "I'm plenty old enough."

"There is no need to raise your voice at me Scorpius and you are ten years old, you are not staying here all by yourself."

"Well I am."

"You are not." She went over to him but he pulled back, bumping into his bed.

"Admit it mother." Scorpius shouted again, pushing his mother away from him. "You don't trust me, alone, by myself, do you mother?" He sneered. Red flashed in front of his eyes, and he grabbed the first thing that was in reach, throwing it. "I said I am not fucking coming."

He grabbed the next thing and the next, hurtling it to god knows until he was finally spent. He collapsed down on his bed and lay there. His mom came over to him after a few moments, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his cheek. He leant into his mother's comfort. "I'm sorry momma."

000

He was in trouble now. He shouldn't have done what he did, his furious dad had banished him up into his room, yelling that if he heard one peep out of him then he would tan his ass. Dad only said that when he was extremely angry but Scorpius had no clue what that meant as he got treated the same way he always did when he did something wrong. The day had been going okay, mom was at work and dad had been teaching him to fly in the morning. After lunch, everything went wrong, he decided to bake, making a mess of the kitchen. When his dad found him, he went mad and demanded he clean it up, Scorpius had refused.

His father had come up, once, to take away his TV and his toys so Scorpius had drawn and drawn until he grew bored of that, which left him which just his thoughts. He should have cleared away after, it was his mess, he caused it. But his dad told him that he didn't want to see him so he thought it best he not too.

But now he was really bored and he had heard his mom come back from work but neither had been up to see him. He moved towards the door but as he did, the door opened and his grandfather came in. Scorpius stepped back. Granddad gestured for him to sit on the bed and granddad sat beside him, pulling Scorpius to face him. "Scorpius, you are not getting away with what you've done. There are some things you can't control and everyone understands that but sometimes you do things you can control and you act the same way and you cannot do that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"You are going to apologize to your father, you will make it up to him and if I hear that you have stepped one foot out of line for the rest of the week, you will be punished my way and it will not be pleasant. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

He was good the rest of the week.

**Age 10**

Draco was worried. He looked through the finances again but they didn't change. After the war his family had to start up from the bottom and it had been okay, until now. The three of them could just about manage it but with recent events, it didn't look good. Astoria was pregnant with their second child, which meant of course that she had to quit work which meant that no income was coming in since Draco was still needed with Astoria being pregnant it made him needed even more. His parents were helping them but they couldn't keep up the bills forever. Astoria was due any day now but she couldn't rush back off to work straight away. And they were going to lose the house.

And then when the baby came, the expenses were going to be even more horrific. He hadn't a clue what to do about them. He sat back in his chair and resisted the urge to lay his head down upon his arms. He had to be strong, he had to figure a way out of this.

"Draco!" His father's sharp words had him glancing up quickly.

"Yes father?"

Lucius studied his son. "I called you three times."

"I'm sorry father."

Lucius sighed catching the tiredness, guilt and worry on his son's face which looks haunted in itself and sat down beside him. "Tell me what is wrong Draco."

"Nothing father, everything is fine."

"I know it is not. Tell me, now."

"Nothing father I swear."

"Do not lie to me Draco." Lucius snapped his cane down and Draco flinched on instinct.

"I, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Draco, do not make me ask again."

"Lucius dear." Narcissa says, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Go finish making the dinner."

Lucius protests. "I don't cook and I am having a conversation with our son and he will answer me."

"He is not going to answer you when you're scaring him half to death, can't you see how ill he looks already? I will talk to him and you are not going to leave your six month pregnant daughter-in-law cooking by herself, now go." Narcissa remains firm and Lucius leaves her to her son.

When they had first learned of Scorpius's condition, they had thought at first that it could be easily handled. But when Scorpius was getting too big and strong to be handled by anyone other then his father, Draco had had to become a full time parent and carer, which had sucked Draco's spirit away, from being torn from the job he loved. And now they were having money problems, which was causing her son to look older then his years. He pained her to see her child this way, it really did. "Draco honey, tell me."

"Mother I-" Draco started but he couldn't hold back the truth from her and told her, shamefully. "I will deal with it, mother."

"Look Draco, you will be moving to Hogwarts soon. Why don't you sell this house and move in with me and your father, we can help you with the baby as well."

"But that's still seven months away."

"Draco, trust me, dealing with Hogwarts students as well as juggling two sons is going to be tough. Now, you shouldn't have to worry about losing the house when you're leaving in seven months. Move in with us, just for these seven months. And if you refuse, I will ask Astoria who is pregnant right now who will jump at the chance to have some extra pair of hands."

Draco looked at his mother, a wry smile on his face. She was correct there, he didn't want to accept his parent's help out of pride but he had a pregnant wife, a wife he loved very much, to take into account. So he shoved his pride away and accepted.

000

Scorpius doesn't like his younger brother Brax, named after their great grandfather Abraxas, no he did not like his brother at all. His dad is feeding the bundle in his mom's arms while his grandma looks down at them smiling. He walks towards them angrily when a hand comes crashing down on his shoulder. He is pulled backwards into his grandfather's chest. "And where are you going mister?"

"Nowhere." He replied innocently.

Lucius sighed and pulled his grandson away, making the boy look at him. "Come on out with it, what's the problem?"

"Mom and dad don't want to spend time with me anymore."

Lucius's eyes softened at the boy's remark and he knelled down so the boy was looking at him directly. "They do Scorpius. You know how mom has to go to work?"

"Yeah."

"But she still wants to spend time with you, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well Brax is a job that they both have to take on, just like when mom goes to work? Do you see?"

Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Now how about you and me do something?" Lucius straightened up with a smile. Scorpius nodded eagerly and Lucius taught him how to play chess, growing on into the night he was starting to get the hang of it. Lucius taught him every day and soon he was close to beating his grandfather. He soon forgot about his jealously over his brother.

000

Draco found it much easier living at his parents, there was always someone around and not much to worry about. The crying kicked up again and Draco sushed Astoria back to sleep and went in to pick up his crying son. He sat on the rocking chair in his room with him and gently rocked him, Brax slowly stopping to cry. Brax only stopped crying when he was rocked in the chair, even when being fed he would still cry, if he needed changing but wasn't in the mood for rocking then he still wouldn't cry. They had to check on him constantly since he refused to tell them like normal babies do.

Draco often felt himself wondering, if he was just designed to have abnormal kids. He hoped that this was the only abnormal behaviour that Brax showed, he didn't know how to cope with two sons that had a problem.

For now, he tucked Brax back into his bed but as soon as he did, Brax started crying again. Sighing, Draco sat back down with his son, prepared to wait for him to fall completely asleep before putting him back in his cot but then the next thing he knew, he was being woken up my loud voices. His arm's were empty and he blinked his eyes open. Brax was in his cot, his dad who never seems to sleep must have come in last night when Draco had feel asleep rocking his son.

Draco stood up and went over to Brax, lifting him up in his arms, when he heard the loud voices again. "I said no Scorpius." Astoria was saying. Frowning he rushed to where the voices were, Astoria was in bed and Scorpius was trying to get her out of bed.

"Come on Scorpius, your mom needs her rest."

"She always needs rest." Scorpius grumbled.

"Scorpius, come with me, now!" He shifts Brax to one arm and pulls on Scorpius's wrist. "I said now."

"No." Scorpius went to pull away. "I want too-"

"Well you can't." He tugged on his son again but Scorpius tore himself from his father's grasp and with Brax in his arms, he had to let him go. "Scorpius, if you are not in your room in ten seconds, you will not leave this house until you go to Hogwarts."

Scorpius listened to him then and he turned to his wife. "You okay love?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Astoria smiled weakly. Her husband grew a look of worry, she reached out and took his hand. "I've not long had a child, it's nothing to worry about."

Draco plastered a smile. "Of course." He took Brax downstairs to warm him up his bottle as it was time for his lunch feed. It was only 12 o clock, he shouldn't be worried that Astoria is still tired or still recovering from after Brax, three months ago. No, nothing to be concerned about at all.

**Age 11**

Scorpius was finally at Hogwarts, his whole family had something to say about it and it sounded amazing. The only thing he was mad about was the fact that he had to still live with his family. He wanted to be with the rest of his class, with his house. But he wasn't allowed, no he had to go home after. So much for boarding school, more like day school. The one thing he refused to do was, to go with his family, no he would travel the train like everybody else.

He had been granted permission and here he was. In a compartment with blonde twins called Lystander and Lorcan. "Do you know anybody house who is coming to hogwarts?" Lorcan asked. The twins were alright, slightly crazy but it wasn't like he was Mr. Sanity.

"No." Scorpius admitted. After the war, Draco didn't want to stay in contact with anybody from Hogwarts and Astoria's old friend's didn't have kids or if they had they were babies. "Do you?"

"Oh yeah" Lorcan nods. "We will introduce you."

The twins did. They introduced him to their best friend Albus Potter as they're parents were friends, they also pointed out Albus's cousin Rose Weasley who was with a boy called Lucien Longbottom, once they were off the train. They soon had to get on with the boats and Albus joined them, he wasn't crazy like his friend's but he seemed nice never the less. The four of them chatted all the way up to the castle, telling each other stuff about them.

All too soon, it was time for them to enter the hall but Scorpius couldn't wait, neither could Lysander and the two raced ahead of everybody else so they had front view seats of everyone being sorted. Scorpius was first out of his new friends to receive the sorting. He dad, sitting at the staff table, gave him an encouraging nod and Scorpius sat down at the stool eagerly. _Well hello there, Mr. Malfoy. You are not a difficult one to choose at all, Hufflepuff is too kind for you, Ravenclaw well that house doesn't suit you and Gryffindor, you have trouble with loyalty so that won't work for you, will have to be SLYTHERIN! _

Scorpius glared at the hat. How dare he say that he has problems with loyalty? He didn't care about the people's responses, he was too angry. Instead he focused on the sorting of others, concentrating on his friends. Albus was up first. He was declared a Slytherin and sat beside Scorpius, the two high fived that they were in the same house. The twins both got Slytherin and were not happy with the hat either. "The hat said that I wouldn't be able to keep up with Ravenclaws." Lorcan complained.

"I was told that I wasn't loyal enough for Gryffindor." Lystander replied bitterly.

"Hey I got told that!" Scorpius said, earning a grin from Lystander. He grinned back. "What about you Albus?"

Albus shifted in his seat. "I'd rather not say."

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "That Scorpius, means that, the hat had nothing but praise for him. Albus is always the golden child."

"That is not true." Albus protested.

"It is." Lysander agreed with his brother.

"If the hat was nice to you then..." Scorpius shrugged.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?"

None of them got the chance to answer as the headmistress stood up and started the Welcome Feast. After, Scorpius told his new friends that he had to speak to his dad about something, not wanting to tell them that he's not allowed to stay in the dungeon.

"Well done on getting into Slytherin." His dad said as he met up with him, hugging him. Scorpius didn't hug him back. "Scorp you okay?" His dad asked. "I see you've made some friends."

"Yes I have." Scorpius stepped back away from his father. "I just wish that I was being a normal student, like they are."

"Oh." Understanding drawn across his father's face. "That's what you're upset about."

"Upset? No, I'm mad about it. It's not fair."

"Scorpius." His dad started but then stopped, remembering that they were still in the great hall and ushered his son outside. "I know it's not, but I've already explained this to you."

"No." Scorpius stopped his dad there. "Am I even allowed to go to the common room?"

"Of course Scorp, it's still your house, you can go anytime you want. But you are staying with me."

"For how long? How many hours a day? What I go to class, spend a little time with my friends and then after dinner, I have to go back to you?"

"No. You'll follow the curfew for bedtime like they do, you can hang out whatever you like, your common room, the-"

"So if I just have to go back with you to sleep, then why can't I just stay with the rest of my classmates?"

Draco paused. "Look how about this? For now it will stay this way but if I'm convinced that you will be okay sleeping in the dormitory, then I'll allow that. Will you mind trying that?"

Scorpius thought about it. It sounded reasonable. "Okay."

000

Brax was showing no sign of letting up his strange behaviour. He was six months old now, still crying only when he wanted to be rocked. At least his development was keeping up with other babies of his age, he's starting to grab food, can support himself sitting up now and is starting to babble. But he didn't like strangers to the point that he'll recoil from anyone he didn't know and if a stranger touched him, he would scream his head off. Which made for awkward moments when the staff had asked to hold him.

Him and Astoria was just hoping that he would grow out of it, but they hoped that with Scorpius which hadn't worked. Astoria, on the other hand, was doing better, some days her and Brax would just stay in Draco's quarters at Hogwarts, not venturing out anywhere, other days she would be up and working. But she wasn't bringing in her research as quick as her bosses wanted her too which resulted in her having to work whenever Draco had spare time to look after Brax. When she had time, he was scoring his student's work and drawing up class plans.

They hadn't been on a date, hadn't spent a lick of time together, hell he couldn't even remember the last time he and Astoria had sex. Yes he could actullary, at his parent's when his parent's had took the day off and took their grandsons out for the day. But that had been months away. They barely even touched since moving to Hogwarts, sometimes they didn't even sleep together as Astoria would have to stay up working and then the next Brax would be crying and would refuse his dad to let him be put down.

He honestly thought that Hogwarts was going to be a good move for them, but now he wasn't sure. It was the weekend now, three months since their move here. His parents had just moved into Hogsmeade last weekend and was having Brax over which would have gave him and Astoria alone time since Scorpius was spending every waking moment with his friends. Except, Astoria had exclaimed that this weekend she was finally going to be able to research and was spending all her time working which left Draco with nothing but unhappiness.

He was bored, restless, lonely. He tried to coax his wife into giving up work but she thawed his every attempt that he had to finally give up. Instead, thanking that they thought to bring the TV, he watched that until it was time for dinner. After, Astoria finally had time for him but just as they were about to get to be together someone she wanted to speak to, came through the floo network and after, she had to work. "Sorry Draco, but this is important."

"Sure." He said letting her go and returning to the TV, until it started to grow late and Scorpius still wasn't back. He asked one of the portraits to go see if Scorpius was in the common room, they came back reporting that he wasn't, but one of the first year dormitories was getting awfully rowdy.

"Draco, shouldn't Scorpius be back by now?" Astoria asked as she came into the main room.

"He should be, sound's like there's a party going on." Draco stood up.

"Go to the head of the house Drake, Scorpius will go mental if you go yourself." Astoria advised and he took her advice on board, telling Professor Green, the norwegian charms professor who went to put a halt to the party, telling Scorpius to come with her. Scorpius rolled his eyes when he saw his dad. "Great, now they're all going to hate me and now going to allow me to come to anything now for fear my dad will ruin it. Thanks a lot." Scorpius shoved into his father's side as he walked past.

Draco clenched his teeth in response and didn't dare risk a look back at the Professor, following his son back to his quarters. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked his son as he went towards his room. "Sit down on the sofa, now." Astoria was nowhere in sight but he could hear her working in the office.

Scorpius sat. "You don't ever disrespect me like that in front of someone again and you do not shove me. Yeah, I can imagine that maybe your housemates won't be too happy but you shouldn't have broke curfew in the first place."

"Oh please." Scorpius scoffed. "Like you never?"

"What I did or didn't do is irrelevant."

"Well actullary it is, because it would make you an hypocrite father." Scorpius retorted just as Brax started crying full burst.

"Astoria, can you?"

"In a minute." She called back which translated into, five minutes later when he already sorted Brax out.

"Just go to bed." Draco told Scorpius who walked off with such a smug look that Draco felt like screaming. He didn't, he went to attend to Brax. And cursed the day he ever had kids.

000

Scorpius was so unbelievably angry, it was the kids fault, he should have seen that Scorpius was angry and backed off, but no he got in his face. So he deserved what he got. The teachers came and quickly separated the boys but Scorpius hit out at them until they put him in a body bind. They took him to the hospital wing and gave him a calming drought. It sent Scorpius off to sleep but he woke when he heard his dad's voice.

"But I feel like he's being punished for having this disorder."

"Draco, I can't punish the one boy and not Scorpius. I know this is hard but the teachers are keeping an eye on him but they can't always be there."

"Are you sure you're okay with him still staying, after that?"

"Draco, I never turn a student away. Albus would kill me."

"He would that." His father laughed.

"Dad?" Scorpius called out.

"Hey." His dad sat beside him, helping him up. "You okay?"

"Not really."

"Okay well, I'm taking you back with me, and you have the afternoon off."

"I want to go back to class."

"Scorpius, don't fight me on this."

Scorpius pushed away from his father and stood up. "I am going to class." He started walking towards the door but the headmistress was there. Scorpius turned back to his father. "Tell her that I am well."

"Do not demand things from me Scorpius and do not call your headmistress ah er, you will use people's names respectively."

"Does he get to go back to class?"

"Yes but Scorpius, he will be punished for provoking you into a fight. Just as you will be punished, but you do understand that we are not punishing you for being angry-"

"Yes I know that dad, but that does not mean I do not get to go back to class!"

His father narrowed his eyes. "You are not going to go back to class like this."

"I'm sorry dad." Scorpius dropped his voice. "Please, let me go back to class."

Draco sighed, knowing that there was a fight on his hands. Scorpius would sound like he was complying but once you told him he still wasn't going to get his way he then went ballistic.

"No."

Scorpius picked up a bed pan from the bed beside him and threw it, Draco disarmed the object before it could crash and grabbed hold of his son, holding him down tightly on his lap as his son struggled, cried and hit out, until he calmed down. He hated to have Headmistress McGonagall watch this but he couldn't apparate in Hogwarts so he had no choice. Scorpius finally broke down, crying and Draco set him on his feet, brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry Scorpius but you have to stay with me, okay?"

Scorpius didn't say anything so Draco just tucked his son into his side. When he looked up, McGonagall was gone and he breathed out a sigh of relief and led his son out of the hospital wing.

**Age 13**

How could it come to this? Draco knew why, but still. "Please Astoria."

"I can't Draco. One of our sons has bipolar and IED and the other most likely as aspergers, the doctor said! I can't do this, I can't look after two disabled boys and work and if I don't work, then I won't be happy. We don't spend time together Draco, and I miss having someone. When I went on the trip, I felt free, happy. And then the guy, he made me feel something and he made me realise I can't do this life."

"You don't love me anymore."

"I do Draco." Astoria started to cry but he looked away. He didn't care that she cheated, that she betrayed him, what he cared about was that he didn't want her to leave. Brax's behavior hadn't let up and he had started falling behind the development for his age. He was two years and five months old, yet he didn't speak and understand the way someone his age should and he wouldn't walk, they had tried but he would scream every time you put him down on his feet. They took him to the healers but it was too early to say but they had suggested that it was most likely a form of aspergers.

With Scorpius as well and their jobs, they had fallen further and further from one another, to the point where Astoria had cheated on him and wanted out.

"And our boys, you love them."

"Yes."

"Yet you want to leave me and the boys behind."

"Yes."

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying your sorry." Draco bursted out, standing up furiously. "They are our children, how can you turn your back on them just because they have something wrong with them? How can the hell can I be a professor and a single dad to two boys? I can't do it alone. What am I supposed to do Astoria?"

"I'm not leaving you to look after the two of them alone. I, I want to take Brax with me. And you, you have Scorpius."

"And the holidays?"

"Well I, we'll work out a plan for Brax."

"What about Scorpius?"

Astoria looked down at her feet, not saying a word.

"You don't want me, do you?" Scorpius said from the doorway, staring at his mom before turning and running away. Draco almost stopped breathing, how long had his son been there? The look on Scorpius's face had him on Astoria in a flash. "Get out! And you will not be taking Brax with you."

"You can't do that."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your son just basically heard you say that you don't love him, that you would rather never see him again. You have just devested him Astoria. So no, you will get out and you will leave Brax because if you treat one son like that, I am not trusting you with our other one. I am going to find Scorpius and try to lessen the damage you have caused."

"I will fight you on this."

Draco scoffed. "Good luck at that, one look at this and they're soon choose me over you."

"Oh yeah? And how can you look after two disabled kids, by yourself, while teaching?"

"I don't know, but if you think I am letting you near them after that, you have another thing coming. Now get out before I am forced to get someone to remove you out."

He didn't wait to make sure she was gone, Brax was with his parents so he was safe, Scorpius was important now. He found him at the lake, skimming stones and sat beside him. "Scorpius, I-"

"Don't." Scorpius said shaking his head. "It's okay, dad, it's okay." Scorpius threw the next stone but it landed short, tears blurred his eyes and his shoulders began to shake. Draco reached over and drawn Scorpius into his arms, he had no idea how to make this right but for now, this would do.

000

Lysander grinned proudly. "Done."

Scorpius grinned slyly. "Thanks."

"You know, you totally have to make this up to me, I am not doing you're work for free" Lysander said, turning to face Scorpius on his dad's sofa. His dad was off at court and Scorpius was tasked with looking after his little brother so he asked Lysander here to study which turned into Lysander dong the work for him.

"And how do you propose that?"

"Be my slave."

"Oh hell no." Scorpius recoiled. If someone asked him to be, then okay. But this was Lysander, one part of a crazy twin, you could never know what that involved. He was not that stupid, yes he couldn't hack Charms, but apart from that, he was sailing.

"Well you have to some way." Lysander said pouting.

"Don't pout." Scorpius put his fingers against his friend's lips. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Lysander blushed and looked down at his feet before looking back up at Scorpius. "Or what, you gonna do if I don't?" Lysander removed Scorpius's hand, moving it away.

"Stop it." Scorpius pushed Lysander over on the sofa when he pouted again, laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop pouting at me?" He held Lysander's wrists in his hands while he held him down.

"Mmm, make me stop." Lysander told him, eyes searching Scorpius's. Scorpius held his gaze and warmed under the intensity of it, his body heating up. There was only one way to stop him, he leaned down and kissed those pouting lips. Lysander kissed him back eagerly and Scorpius grounded Lysander into the sofa more as he kissed him more forcefully.

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco's voice startled them both. They quickly clambered off the sofa, hands at their side, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Scamander, I suggest you go prepare for dinner."

Lysander nodded and hurried out the room, leaving Scorpius with his dad. "How did court go dad?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What? It was just a bit of innocent kissing."

"That was not innocent. Scorpius you are thirteen. You shouldn't even be thinking about girls, or boys if that's your preference. Let alone making out with them on the couch, while." Draco stopped and took a breather. "God, I didn't think I would have to have the sex talk with you now, I was hoping at least two years or so."

"Dad, I'm not going to have sex with someone. That was, my first, my first kiss." Scorpius looked down at his feet, embarrassed now that he was admitting this was his first. "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologize Scorpius. I just freaked when I saw you lying on top of a guy."

"We weren't going to do anything more."

"Okay son." Draco lifted his chin up but Scorpius refused to meet his eyes.

"Scorpius, I have no problems with you, kissing someone, I just, you're too young to take it any further. Okay?"

"Okay." Scorpius pulled away from his father's grasp. "I won't, god."

"But we do need to have the sex talk."

"Dad, please, don't. Isn't that Brax? I hear Brax crying, I better go see if he's okay."

"I don't hear anything." Draco protested.

"Yeah it gets that way with age." Scorpius said offhandedly.

"Well you little sod!" Draco went after Scorpius but Scorpius quickly got Brax to defend himself.

"You know, we can still have the sex talk."

"Not in front of Brax, he's only two. God dad, what kind of example are you trying to teach?"

"Daddy!" Brax grinned. "Daddy." He held his arms out. Draco picked him off Scorpius and Brax quickly wrapped himself around Draco's body. "Daddy play wiv me?"

"Of course." He said to Brax turning to Scorpius. "This is not over."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

000

The judge finally had his verdict. Draco's lawyer was smug. Astoria's lawyer had the fact that his client used to be a death eater but he had squashed that down due to the circumstances that Draco was forced into it and had caused no harm to anyone while being one. He, on the other hand, had memories of Astoria too tired to look after her kids and when she wasn't tired, attending to her own needs instead of her son's and the damming memory of her wanting to leave because her son's were disabled and her lack of love towards her first born which had the courtroom not happy in the slightest. They had won.

"I am awarding full custody of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to Draco Malfoy. I am awarding full custody of Brax Malfoy to Draco Malfoy. Astoria Greengrass will be given supervised visits once a month to her son Brax Malfoy, and the same will apply to her son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy when he is not at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, these terms however will be revisited again in six months time and decided as to whether they will carry on supervised or not. My decision is final."

Astoria's lawyers objected and Astoria cried, although and this shamed him, but Draco wasn't sure if they were real tears. Disgusted, he didn't share a glance for her, instead nodded his thanks to the judge, shook his lawyers hand and walked over to his parents.

"I know it's going to be hard." His mom said to him. "But we are right down the road, anytime we can have the boy's, or you have to do is give us a call."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Now I have to tell the boys."

"They'll be happy." His father added. "They don't like their mother anyway."

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded him.

"What? It's true!"

"You don't say those sort of things."

"Really Narcissa I do not see what the problem is, I am only stating the facts. I could state my opinion, but I am pretty sure that you do not want to hear what I have to say."

"No." Narcissa admitted. "Your facts are just enough, we don't need anything else coming out your mouth."

Draco chuckled at his parent's banter. He wished he had something like that but he didn't, not anymore. But he had his son's and they mattered more than anything ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Draco's point of view, it will be mostly Albus's and Scorpius's points of views from now on. **

**T****his story is not related to any of my others and the next chapter will involve slash, so be warned now if you don't like slash do not read on and the rating will be going up to M after. **

**A****s to when that will be up, hopefully soon. I kind of have no inspiration for my other stories as of yet but I was struck with an idea and starting a new one, bad of me, but it's a three part story, so far, may be four, not sure yet, we'll see how it goes. And of course, I'll only write if people like it, too so let me know. If not, I'll scrap it.**


End file.
